Perfect Vessel
by XxDark-WriterXx
Summary: For far too long now, Orochimaru has been waiting for a body worthy enough to make his own. After years of searching, has he found that body? Has he found the Perfect Vessel? One-Shot. Enjoy, and Review please.


"_**Orochimaru-sama, he was a perfect existence for you, his ideals were soaked in darkness like yours", said the white haired man wearing glasses, "In addition to that, he was a descendant of a ninja clan that possessed the most perfect and most powerful bodies of all and inherited all their abilities!" he added looking concerned but with a thoughtful expression on his face at the bandaged man in front of him.  
"Yes… it still makes the hair on my back stand up thinking how I had to perform the ritual on someone else. I still believe that he was the body I desired for most" replied Orochimaru still thinking about that decision he made. "…but it couldn't be helped, things don't always go according to plan, Kabuto"  
**_

_*At the same time, in the middle of the Hidden Sound's forest*_

-Sand group leader: "You've got some guts to challenge us unarmed kid! Do you really think you can defeat 20 shinobis by yourself?"

Wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, dark blue pants with another dark colored cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees and a purple rope-like belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword, a young man was standing in front of the group.  
Looking at his enemies' leader with eyes that show no fear, as if to say that he doesn't care about their number, he then notices a big gourd guarded by 3 of them, and so returns his glare at the leader.

-?: "Oh? I see you've got the gourd in which the sand beast is sealed inside? Give back that gourd and then leave the village quietly, depending on your answer I might have to take it back the hard way by killing you all."

_*Some sand shinobis laughing in the background*_  
-Sand group leader: "Hehe, look who's talking, let's see you fighting kid."  
He gives a sign to one of his subordinate to step forward.

A tall, muscled man wearing the same mask as some of his fellow comrades was now standing in front of the adolescent man. That outfit, he was obviously a member of the Sand villages anbu.

-Muscled Anbu: _*smirks*_ "Sadly you don't have any worthy weapons on you kid"

-?: "hmm _*closes his eyes, shows a little smile then opens his eyes again*_ it's boring to fight people that aren't even worth killing"

-Muscled Anbu: _*yelling*_ "I will kill you with only one hit!"

With only one step the tall man kicks the ground with an amazing strength making him move to the young man with an impressive amount of speed, ready to punch the young man's face making it unrecognizable!  
Just by feeling the chakra concentrated around that fist, the young man could tell that this punch would be able to separate a body part of a shinobi… but that wasn't the case for him, he thought.  
The young shinobi suddenly gets to a battle stance lifting up his left hand, preparing to grab the incoming attack and his right hand, preparing to counter attack.

_*Back to the hideout*_

_***Kabuto while preparing a medicine*: "We had to put him in this important mission so our plans wouldn't get ruined, now you'll have to wait for another 3 years to make him your new vessel"  
"I guess so…", replied the sitting man while taking off the bandage that was around his face, "…my next vessel… has the ability to rival the Senju clan! He's the last survivor of his kind and that's why we have to take good care of him till the time comes."  
"Yes, Orochimaru-sama"  
**_  
_*Forest*_

"AaghRhh!" He didn't move after this…  
The young man pulls his hand out of the anbu's stomach making a large amount of blood spill around him, one drop of blood splashed on his cursed seal mark.  
He then throws the dead anbu to the ground and starts walking forward slowly, still with an air of indifference.

-?: "He didn't stand a chance in front of me, if you are all going to be like this then let's settle this fast… I don't have time to waste with weaklings like you."

The leader's standing in shock "how could one of my special subordinates get killed so easily", he thought. Then snaps out of it enraged and with a very angry expression on his face.

-Sand shinobi leader: "Kill that damn kid!", pointing at him as he gave the command.

All the shinobis ran towards him then surrounded him except for 3 ninjas and their leader who were guarding the gourd making sure no one would take it from them.  
"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" some of them shouted, releasing a great fire at the young man while the others where performing a sealing technique to trap him, so they can witness his death.

"_**My next vessel's fighting techniques are very similar to Senju Hashirama's! *inner laugh* … if he actually had the same amount of fighting experience as him, then he will certainly surpass Hashirama! Such a monstrous power, is worthy of waiting for these next 3 years."**_

A pile of dead shinobis where lying around the young man all covered in blood

-?: "This… is my bloodline limit"

He flickers to their leader punching him in the chest then grabbing him from his throat lifting him up with on hand.

-Sand shinobi leader: "Ugh… it's you… you are…Argh!" _*The young man squeezes him harder from the throat*_ "I swear, I didn't know it was you..."

-?: "Now you do"

The young ninja pierces through his chest with his weapon making holes in many parts of the leader's body while making a faint devilish smile on his face. Throwing the dead man away, adding another one to the mountain of corpses.

"_**I'm looking forward to have you as my new vessel…"**_

-Kimimaro: "And that makes you the only 3 left… don't disappoint me!"


End file.
